


Коса на камень

by traincrash



Series: Кроссоверные драбблы [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: Хаус против Хеллбоя





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Xenya-m  
>  **Каноны:** «Доктор Хаус», «Хеллбой: Герой из пекла»  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** доктор Хаус, Хеллбой  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** производственная драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G

Доктор Хаус считает, что самый быстрый способ добиться от пациента правды — и в результате вылечить — это вывести его из себя. Обычно так и бывает, его персональный рекорд — две с половиной минуты. Пока он не сталкивается с Лиз Шерман.

Целое крыло госпиталя сгорает дотла — слава богу, обошлось без жертв, — а на следующий день на него нападает огромный мужик с кожей красного цвета, огрызками рогов на лбу и с хвостом. Он нависает над Хаусом, дымя вонючей сигарой ему в лицо, кулак размером с колесо мотоцикла угрожающе покачивается у доктора под носом.

— Интересно, — бормочет Хаус задумчиво, когда все заканчивается, и через четыре месяца в Бюро Паранормальных Исследований и Защиты появляется новый врач.

И да, ему-таки удается переупрямить Хеллбоя. Со временем.


End file.
